


Catching You

by schrijverr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: John is very good at catching stuff, it becomes their thing and gives Sherlock an idea





	Catching You

John was very good at catching stuff, it was something that just always had been. When he and Harry were young she would randomly throw things at him to see if he could catch them. He almost always could. The nice thing about it was that Sherlock didn’t know he could. Not that it was very important, but it felt nice to have something he couldn’t deduce and if he knew John was certain that he would use that trait to further annoy him. So he didn’t show of and until now there was never a situation in which his catching skills are necessary.

But, like it was stated before, now his skills were needed. They were trying to catch a burglar who only took books of female authors and burned them in the front yard of the house. The Yard had only called Sherlock when I had resulted in two murders. They had been chasing him, but it now came to a standoff. The culprit had stopped in an alley and was now threatening them with a gun.

John had his own of course, but the guy would shoot sherlock before John could take him out with his own. John sighed, all they could do is stand there and tell the guy to drop his gun and go with them peacefully. ‘Give us the gun, Terance. It’s over.’ Sherlock said.  
‘NO! I won’t give it to you, let me walk and no one gets hurt.’ Terance answered.  
‘We can’t let you do this. You’re clothing suggest your part of some extremist group against women that is prone to violence. If we let you walk, more violence will come and we can’t allow that.’ Sherlock replied.  
‘Just drop the gun. You are less likely to have a heavy sentence if you do.’ John tried to convince him.

Terance seemed to think this over. You could see the battle in his face. In the end he lowered his gun and John sighed in relief. Then the guy did something incredibly stupid, he threw the gun. Now, this wouldn’t have been a problem at all, if it was a modern gun, but judging by the looks of it the gun was manufactured before 1940 and that meant that there was a serious risk of it going off, if it hit the ground. 

John took a split second decision. He flipped the safety mechanism on his own gun on, dropped it and stepped forward catching the other gun before it hit the ground. While he did that the Yard had appeared n the other side of the alley and caught the guy as he was trying to make his escape.  
In the background they were shoving Terance in a cop car and Lestrade was talking with Sherlock.

He asked: ‘So, how did you know it was him?’  
Sherlock started to answer, but he cut himself of when John joined them, his gun safely back in its place in the band of his trousers. ‘What? Did I interrupt something?’ he asked.  
‘No, no, no, of course not, John. Just some boring deductions that I can text to Lestrade here. But how did you manage to catch that gun?’ Sherlock said.  
John raised his eyebrows a bit and answered: ‘As it fell I wrapped my hand around it to stop it from doing so. Why? Don’t you know how to catch?’  
Lestrade snorted and Sherlock glared. ‘Of course I know how to catch, but that was an absurd good catch. So, tell me, how did you catch it?’  
John now just shrugged and told the truth: ‘I’ve always been good at catching. We needed to catch the gun so I caught the gun, no big deal.’  
‘Hmmmmmm, suppose not.’ Sherlock said unconvinced, storing that piece of information away for later. ‘Lets go. I’m starving.’  
‘OK, goodbye, Greg. I’ll make sure he texts you.’ John said, waving as they walked away.

~

It happened a few days later. It had been too peaceful for John, Sherlock hadn’t mentioned it at all and John had already written his blog about it. Then out of the blue Sherlock threw the pen he was writing observations with at him. Out of reflex he caught, but he was startled by it and exclaimed: ‘What did you do that for!’  
‘Well, I saw you were free to write all this down for me, while I dictate of course, and I gave you the pen in the fastest way.’ Sherlock explained.  
‘For your information, that scared the shit out of me, don’t do that again.’  
Sherlock nodded noncommittal and started telling John what to write down. John sighed, but wrote it down anyway and later thought nothing of this incident.

Then later, they were hiding from the media who wanted Sherlock to answer some questions and get a picture. Lestrade warned them and Sherlock threw a cap at John. John caught said cap and shot Sherlock a suspecting look which Sherlock ignored. 

After that it was a piece of evidence, then something he didn’t need anymore and steadily it grew and grew until John was catching stuff daily if not hourly. When it first started to increase John thought it best to ignore it and hope that Sherlock would get bored of throwing him stuff, but when it continued for a few months with no decrease John had to put his foot down.

One day after he caught an empty teacup that had stood in the way of some project of Sherlock he said: ‘Why do yo keep doing this? What is it you get out of it?’  
Sherlock looked at him confused for a moment then it dawned on him and he answered: ‘I do not see your problem with it. You always catch it and I don’t think I don’t see your smile after you successfully caught something.’  
Johns face was blank for a second and the he pulled a sour face, but he didn’t comment further.

~

This throwing and catching became normal in their relationship. It didn’t change when it moved from friendship to romantic and it was actually quite fun to do. That didn’t mean that the Yard wouldn’t complain when it was evidence, but they learned to deal.  
It was just familiar, something sailed through the air, a hand came up and it was caught, the owner of the hand looked at said something and decides what has to be done with it and does it. This also gave Sherlock an idea. 

They had been together for two years now and friends for even longer. This was good, John wanted this to. Sherlock shook his head and before he could doubt himself he threw. John caught, naturally and looked down. In his hand was a small black box. He frowned and opened the little box, inside he found a ring. 

He gasped and looked to where Sherlock had dropped to a knee. Sherlock cleared his throat and said: ‘I believe that a question is supposed to come now, so, John Hamish Watson will you marry me?’  
John squealed (he later denied it, but he would be lying) and said through his tears: ‘I do.’  
Yeah, John was good at catching stuff and he had never been happier that he caught the interest of this amazing human being.


End file.
